


Afterthoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Sburb Universe, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is the only one who's really got Dave figured out, including the littlest Strider himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterthoughts

Dave Strider was secretly a huge dork with a good butt and it took everyone so long to piece this together that he eventually started to believe this lie himself. Soon you couldn’t pull his shades off of his face unless he really wanted you to. He simply wouldn’t let you. They were necessary to keep his false yet simple ego.

But Jade Harley, she knew what was up. She knew he was a nerd just like the rest of her friends. Like the rest of his friends. Little by little, she started to tear away the wall he built up around himself to maintain this charade he felt he had to play to keep on going. To be accepted. To stay alive in a world that demanded the most and best from everyone and did not settle for anything less. 

And the first time Dave let Jade pluck those glasses off his face was after the game had ended and some “weird fucked up time-travel-type-shit went down” she saw how full his eyes were with suppressed but real emotions. Nothing was as “chill” or “cool” as it was before. He was hurt. Jade could see this boy didn’t want to pretend anymore, even if he wasn’t a boy anymore. And then he looked away and refused to look back for what felt like an eternity. Jade couldn’t fully understand and she knew she probably wouldn’t be able to fully. And then she held out her arms in an inviting embrace which Dave pulled into faster than he had ever done anything else before because god damn, he loved this girl even though she didn’t have a single fucking clue what was going on in 75% of his brain.

And they just held each other in the middle of a room for so long that Jade eventually fell asleep. Dave didn’t dare separate from her hold. He didn’t want to either. Instead he just squeezed tighter and almost started crying because even though this was near perfect, nothing could ever make up for the experiences he was put through because of that fucking game. It would never make up for what she was put through. But for now, this was the best thing they could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the sloppy writing, I found a deconstruction of 'We're Gonna Die Young' by Ke$ha and it made me have sad OTP feelings. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
